


Black, White and Grey

by Cookienator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Evil Voldemort, M/M, Seer, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookienator/pseuds/Cookienator
Summary: Harry and Severus are both left for dead, unable to trust their once loved mentor they have to find the one right path to rebalance magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my head last night and refused to leave until I wrote it down.  
> I hope you like it.  
> I own nothing except the plot and original characters.

“Albus, I’m telling you, he already suspects me of being a spy. He will kill me if I go back.” He was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the headmaster’s office. Sometimes he thought it was only reserved to show him that someone like him had no place here.  
“I have total confidence in your abilities to convince Voldemort of your loyalty. After all, even I am unable to keep you out of Azkaban just by my word. You have to prove that you are no longer a Death Eater.” The headmasters’ eyes were twinkling, as if he had no care in the world. As if there wasn’t a lunatic mass murderer about to take control of the country.  
“I can’t go to Azkaban.” The Dementors stationed around the school, in the year when Sirius Black was still a sought murderer, had almost driven him crazy. Bringing back memories he never wanted to remember. He spend years spying for the light, it wasn’t enough for his conscience and it wasn’t enough for Albus.  
“Very good my boy, then what you must do is clear. If you want to get back in his good graces you should not make him wait longer. I expect your report when you come back.”  
“Of course, Headmaster.” He left the office, one murmured spell and his last will appeared on Minerva’s desk, she would find it in the morning. He reached the boundaries of the wards, the white mask in his hand. There was no use to put it on, he was a traitor, he had no right to wear it. With a swish of his robes he apparated into the night.

 

He felt numb, there was no pain anymore. He always feared to lose his mind through the Cruciatus more than pain and death. He knew he was bleeding, cuts covered his body, he was getting cold. There wasn’t much time left. Maybe if they could hurry, he really was sick of his own existence.  
“We wasted enough time with him, return to the manor.”  
“My Lord, may I have the honour to finish the traitor?” Bellatrix was most likely kissing the Dark Lords feet, there were ruthless characters between the Death Eaters. Well they all were quite unhinged but Bellatrix had lost all connection to reality.  
“No, we already used far more of our magic on him that he is worth. Let him die here, like a common muggle, laying in the dirt.” They disapparated, one after the other, until there was only silence left.

 

“There is nothing here, let’s go home.” The hushed voice ringed loud in the silence of the wood.  
“No, I tell you it’s today, there has to be a clearing close by. It looks exactly like in my dream.” A second voice, they were getting closer.  
“Hurry, I don’t want to be here when they come back.” The first, hushed, voice again.  
“They won’t come back.”  
“You can’t be sure.”  
“I have seen this path, they won’t come back.” They weren’t far away now, he could hear their footsteps. “Look, over there! I told you it’s today.” They were running now. A small hand carefully touched his shoulder, laying him on his back.  
“Hello Severus.” It was the second voice. “You are save now, I will help you to find your way.” She pressed a potion vial to his lips, everything became black.

 

______________

“I don’t want to hear a single sound from you today boy. The Martins are very important customers, you will not ruin this day with your freakishness. Do you understand me?” Uncle Vernon’s face reached an alarming shade of purple and he hadn’t really started with his lecture yet.  
“Yes, Uncle Vernon, I’ll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I’m not there.”  
“You wish boy, you wish. Do you think I have forgotten what you did the last time customers were here? You will stay in the cupboard, I will lock you in and there will be no noise. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” He didn’t have to spend time in the cupboard since before Hogwarts. Though he wasn’t tall compared to most sixteen-year-old boys, he doubted that he would fit in there. Well not comfortably at least, but he didn’t think that his uncle was concerned about that.  
“They will be here in fifteen minutes, get in the cupboard boy.”

 

It was dark, dusty and smelled of old shoes. Harry could hear his “family” and their guests through the door. They were laughing, the clatter of the silverware made him aware of his own empty stomach. He just hoped that they would hurry, it felt like hours since he was locked in here.  
He shifted a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position, it was a bad idea. His movement rose a dust cloud.  
“HATCHOO!” He was so dead. The conversation in the dining room fell silent.  
“What was that?” A male voice, this must be Mr. Martin.  
“That will be our nephew, he is mental retarded and likes to stay in his room.” He could already hear how angry his uncle was.  
“Oh, but the poor boy must eat. I have a cousin, a very sweet girl, she can’t talk properly but she is such a sunshine.” That was Mrs. Martin, she was obviously looking for him, getting closer to the cupboard.  
“That is not necessary, he will eat later.” Uncle Vernon was now standing right in front of the cupboard door.  
Harry took a small breath, only now realising that he had hold it. Another bad idea.  
“HATCHOO!” He would never be allowed to leave the cupboard now.  
“Did that come from the cupboard?”  
“Oh, such a tyke, he likes to hide in the weirdest of places.” The nervous laugh of Uncle Vernon wouldn’t even fool a deaf person.  
“Is that a lock on the door?”  
“Maria what is going on?”  
“They locked their nephew in the cupboard!”  
“Now Madam, I did no such thing, I told you he likes to hide.”  
“But there is a lock!”  
“I will take my business elsewhere, Maria call he social service.”  
“This will not be necessary. I tell you he likes it, he is a bit weird.”  
“The social service will be able to judge that.”  
“They said they will be here as soon as possible.”  
“Very good.”  
“I would like you to leave my house.”  
“I think my wife and I would prefer to wait until the authorities are here.”  
“GET OUT NOW!” Harry could just imagine which colour his uncles face had right now. The Martins seemed to recognise it as a warning. The door slammed shut behind them and Uncle Vernon’s elephant like steps stopped before the cupboard door. He had no time to hide, his uncle already pulled him through the hall, to the garage they had added to the house last year. Harry couldn’t remember his uncle being that silent ever before, it was more frightening than his screaming. He was tossed on the passenger seat of the car, making himself as small as possible. His uncle steered the car from the garage down the street. The Martins were still standing in front of the house, waiting for the social service. 

 

They were driving for hours, Harry had no idea what his uncle hoped to achieve. Running away would not help him with the authorities and they were already notified. They had left Surrey ages ago, he doubted that his uncle had a plan.  
“Unfasten your seatbelt boy.”  
“What?”  
“Do as I say.”  
“We are on a motorway Uncle Vernon.”  
“Do as I say you little freak! You have already made enough problems today.”  
“No!”  
“Good for nothing waste of space!” With his left hand Uncle Vernon opened the lock of Harry’s seatbelt, with his right he opened the automatic sliding door on Harry’s side of the car.  
“What are you doing?” Harry tried to relock his seatbelt.  
“I have enough of you and your freakishness poisoning my family. It ends now.” One push and he was alone in the car.

 

It hurt, everything hurt. Breathing had never been so difficult before. Small hands lifted his head. “Hello Harry.” It was the voice of a young woman. “You are save now, I will help you to find your way.” She pressed a potion vial to his lips, everything became black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised how I neglected I this story, well all my stories. This is just a really short chapter but I'm working on the next one. I just didn't want to let you guys wating a whole year for the second chapter. I will better myself, promised.

Minerva McGonagall always spend the first two weeks of the summer holidays at Hogwarts, like most of her fellow colleges. Correcting final exams and preparing the next school year. She enjoyed her holidays a lot more when she knew, that everything was ready. Like every morning she brewed herself a cup of tea and took it to her desk, ready to start today's work. But today a single envelope lay on her, normally tidy desk. Her name was written in black ink on the surface, in a handwriting she had known for years. Curious she picked the envelope up, wondering why Serverus would write her a letter instead of speaking to her.  


  
_Minerva,_  
_If you read this letter I will be dead. There is not much I can say, either Dumbledore or the Dark Lord are responsible, most likely both of them. You were a good friend to_ _me, you never judged me for the mistakes I have made. That is something I am very grateful for, even if I rarely showed you. I leave all my possessions to you_ _under the condition that you use them to help Potter survive this war. Now that I am gone he needs someone to look out for him. Maybe you can convince Albus_ _to train him for the fight against the Dark Lord. Maybe you can help him where I failed._  
_I wish you only the best my friend_  
_Severus Snape_  


  
That was not possible, it just could not be. Looking back to the letter in her shaking hands she sank down in her chair. She had just seen him yesterday at dinner. The letter said that Albus would be responsible, she had to talk to him. Minerva stood up and left her office, almost flying up the stairs until she reached the tower of the Headmaster. The Gargoyle took one look at her and let her past without a password. Albus sat at his desk, humming quietly. He only looked up when she stood right in front of him.  


  
“Minerva my dear, I did not expect to see you quite this early.”  
“What happened to Severus?” she asked, her voice shaking.  
“Excuse me, I don't know what you mean?”  
“I found this on my desk, “ she held up the letter, “it says that I would only get this if he was dead.”  
“Are you sure? I had expected Severus to convince Tom of his loyalty.”  
“You send him back?” Minerva couldn't believe it, she had seen Severus the last time he came back from a Death Eater meeting, it was obvious that Voldemort was less than pleased with him.  
“We all have to do our part to fight this war my dear, Severus was the only one that could give us inside information.” That damn eyes were twinkling again.  
“Information? What information, you know as well as I do that Voldemort was distrustful of Severus for month now. How could you send him back if you knew that it was futile?”  
“I am not responsible for the situation Severus put himself in. He came to me to redeem himself, I only tried to help him.”  
“He redeemed himself a long time ago.” There was nothing more to say, Minerva turned around and left the office. She would have to tell Filius and Pomona, they would understand.


End file.
